The Hereafter
by RothGarland1984
Summary: paceys father dies now everyones at the funeral
1. Default Chapter

Summery:pacey's dad has died so where does that leave everyone?you're about to find out.  
  
Disclaimer:i don't own this show(duh)otherwise i would'nt be here.....writin' fanfic.  
  
Pacey and doug sat in the hospital waiting room quietly,neither of them said a word to the other. Dougs expression showed that he was concerned and awaiting the doctor to come and say that everything was fine like he'd done previously when their father had,had a stroke not long before.Pacey slouched down in his chair his elbow rested on the armrest,half of his head rested in his hand he looked as if he were tired he felt kind of numb he didn't think that anything serious would really happen(why is doug so worried?) he thought(he knows dads gonna be okay.)he thought in vague confort.The doctor aproached and--  
  
"Douglas"?  
  
"Yes thats me".doug said quickly  
  
"I'm very sorry but....he coul- he didn't make i--it.  
  
"What"?doug asked angrily not grasping with what the doctor was saying.  
  
"His heart gave i'm so sorry". That moment and those words echoed a million times as doug and pacey sat in the very front with the rest of the witter family as the paster went on about how they're father would be better off and taken care of in gods hands.They were sitting under the green tent that protected them from the rain,it was a dark day.Doug was trying to pretend to listen but he wasn't he was busy trying to surpress his tears he knew if he cried so would his sisters and they were trying to hold it together as well.Pacey sat next to him just staring at the casket he felt below misrable he wondered how the family was going to cope and if he'd ever see his father again.Doug let out a sigh as a tear rolled down his cheek,then pacey looked over at his brother who was barely keeping it together and he turned his head back to the casket not sure what to think his mind went blank.He seemed to be the only one not crying.Everyone exits the tent as they begin lowering the casket.(fades)  
  
Dawson is standing with his parents near they're car.  
  
"Ok dawson we're gonna head out but first we're going to go visit your aunt bethany".said dawson's father  
  
(looking over at joey,who is standing with bessie near the gravesite)"Aunt who"?  
  
"The one that passed away 3 years ago....the one with the-nevermind why don't you go over and see how pacey and the family are doing ok"?said gail.  
  
"Yeah alright tell aunt bethany i said hello alright".Walks away.  
  
"Sure".  
  
Dawson walks over to joey.  
  
"Hey jo".  
  
"Hi dawson".looks over at bessie.  
  
"Oh right i'm gonna go talk to doug to see if he's alright be right back".  
  
"You ready"?  
  
"For..."  
  
"Not for... to...to talk to pacey jo"  
  
"Yeah you're right".  
  
Shows pacey talking to relatives.they walk over to him.  
  
"Hey pace.how ya holdin up"?  
  
"As good as expected...i guess you?(quickly)Oh wait i guess i shouldn't be asking you, your fathers not dead".  
  
"Pace..."  
  
"No i-i'm sorry dawson i shoundn't have said that....then again i shouldn't have said alot of things(holding back tears).  
  
"What do you mean"?  
  
"Nothing dawson ,nothing at all.Listen we're all heading back to the church are you and the rest of the leery clan gonna be present and accounted for"?  
  
"Yeah we are, we're actually about to go now".  
  
"Alright see you there"?  
  
"Would i be anywhere else"?(Dawson walks back towards the car where his parents are already getting in ready to go)  
  
Pacey looks over at joey who's been standing there the entire time but hasn't said a word.  
  
"Umm...hello to you too".pacey said in sarcasym  
  
"Oh i'm sorry pace i sort of blanked, i don't really know what to say but that i am so sorry".  
  
"You don't have to say a thing joey,you being here and me knowing how much you hate funerals speaks volumes".  
  
"Really"?  
  
"Yes really"(She begins to walk away.)  
  
"Hey jo"?  
  
"Yeah"?  
  
(pouting)"Hug"?  
  
She walks back over and hugs him tightly.The comfort that he felt with her wraping her arms around him he couldn't possibly put in words.The embrace was broken by bessie and doug calling them both over.  
  
"Joey come on we've gotta go girl"!bessie shouted  
  
"Yeah pace come on its time to go to the church".  
  
(Both)"Coming"!  
  
Back at the church everyone was finally going home, night began to fall over capeside. Dawson made his way out of the crowded church looking for pacey and joey he couldn't seem to find them,so he walked over to his parents who were having a conversation with the witter sisters who were already beginning to walk away.  
  
"Bye dawson".called out one of the sisters  
  
"Bye".  
  
"So are we ready"?asked gail  
  
"Yep i just wanted to say goodbye to pacey".  
  
"Oh honey i think that maybe you should give him a little more time to cope and meet with some of his family you know"?  
  
"Yeah dawson we should just go,call him later".  
  
(sighs)"Alright".  
  
Just when he agreed doug came out of the church alongside pacey.  
  
"Pacey"!  
  
"Yeah"?pacey notices dawson and begins walking over.  
  
"We're headed home you alright".  
  
"Boy if i had a dollar everytime someone asked me that i'd be one rich son of a bitch".  
  
"Is that a no"?  
  
"Thats an i'm fine...really man(laughs)its all good.  
  
"Pacey no its not you're going to have to deal with your grief sometime,i know it hurts".  
  
"Dawson stop alright i'm fine so save the psychoanalyisis for a more practical situation".  
  
"Fine i'm gone,later man".  
  
"Yeah later".dawson slowly gets into the car,pacey stares as they drive off.  
  
Pacey looks around doug's signaling him to get into the car.  
  
(motioning)"Alright i'm comin' hold on".  
  
Pacey sees bessie looking around as if she's lost something or someone.  
  
"Hey bess where's joey"?  
  
"I don't know i've been looking for her she disapeared as soon as we got here".  
  
"I'll go look for her".  
  
"Thanx".hugs him  
  
"Hey i should look for joey more often".(both laugh)  
  
"i'll take the inside you take the outside"?  
  
"Alright".pacey says reluctantly judging bye all the people still walking around outside it might be a little hard.he walks all around the church,still no joey.He walks over to their truck he looks inside the front...no joey.He looks in the back no joey,then he hears crying he pulls back a large blue car covering and...there's joey.  
  
"Well hello".  
  
she sits up quickly wiping her tears.  
  
"Hey".  
  
"Whats the matter"?  
  
"Bad memories,i'm sorry pace but this is a little hard for me considering...  
  
"Considering....your mom".  
  
"Yeah and i know its completly selfish i mean this is about your dad..and did i tell you that i'm sorry".  
  
"Jo stop you're rambling...i understand i really do bessie is looking for you".  
  
"Well all she had to do was come to the truck".  
  
"I know that this may come to a surprise to you but not everyone knows how your evil mind works as well as i do".wraps his arm around her.  
  
"Thank you pacey".  
  
"I wouldn't be a real man if i didn't".  
  
"So why are you doing it"?  
  
"HA ha...you get funnier by the day josephine".  
  
"Pacey if you call me josephine again the only way you'll be able to tell you're a "man" is by your voice if you know what i mean".  
  
He shifts uncomfortably  
  
"Right"  
  
"Pacey ya know if you ever need me i'll be there".  
  
(surprised)"Really"?  
  
"Uh huh".  
  
"Um thats for emotional support not physical support"(laughs)Pacey"?  
  
(horsely)"Yeah"?  
  
"Are you alright"?  
  
"Yeah-yeah i'm fine i....i(tears begin rolling down his cheek) i already miss him jo.She wraps her arm around him slowly,then she wraps both of her arms completly around him holding him close as he finally breaks down.  
  
"It's going to be ok pace,i promise".(Wispers)i promise.  
  
THANKERS FOR ALL FEEDBACK,DON'T BE SHY WRITE MORE. 


	2. the hereafter

Summery: Pacey gets into his final argument with his father  
  
Disclaimer:don't own the show don't own the characters so you can't sue na na na na na.  
  
Pacey awoke only to notice that dawson was no longer lying beside him,but was in his closet trying to find something to where for school he threw on a thin white t-shirt with a blue over, unbuttoned shirt with knee-length shorts.He walked out of the closet pleased with the 2 minuite time effort it took to get himself ready joey had the same talent only it took her about 5 minuites,pacey and jen had to take at least 20 more mins to get ready he thought.Dawson walked over towards the bed unaware pacey was awake,he was about to shake him until pacey sat up quickly.  
  
(lazily)"I'm up i'm up.Hey man."  
  
"Hey you need to get ready for scool really quick because i'm already ready, and ready to go".  
  
"Bet you can't say that three times fast. (gets up)There i'm ready.(both laugh)  
  
"Whoa dude you sure about that you smell a little ripe".  
  
"You're right i'll hurry up and hit the sheets--i mean shower you just go outside and wait i won't be long".  
  
"Alright".(dawson walks out leaving pacey standing looking around to see if he could borrow one of dawsons shirts.)  
  
"hmm wonder if he has a diary".(shows dawson sitting outside,joey approaches)  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Umm,so you ready"?  
  
"No,um actually i was waiting for pacey he spent the night last night".  
  
"And not jen"?  
  
(well aware of joey's sarcasim)"Nope".  
  
"Thank god for pacey then huh"?  
  
"Joey cut it out alright".  
  
"Fine,you're far to sensitive in the morning".(time passes pacey walkes out of the house)  
  
"alrigggtty then, i'm ready... aahh whats eddie munster doing here"?  
  
(mocking his previouse comment)"Intresting you write that down"?(both smile)  
  
"Aww you remembered".  
  
"What"?  
  
"Nothing dawson just a little inside joke".  
  
(fake surprise)"Potter you have an inside joke".  
  
"Drop it dawson lets just go".(pacey and joey both walk off)  
  
(quietly to himself)"I want an inside joke".  
  
(shows dawson,pacey,and joey in english class)The teachers passing out graded papers.Joey smiles at her straight A, Dawson has a respectable B minus.Pacey has solid D minus dawson and joey look over at his grade both gives a sypathetic look. (OUTSIDE)  
  
"Just try harder next time pace".dawson said  
  
"Look don't encourage him dawson,i even tried to help him study for that test".  
  
"Oh shut up joey ok you know zero about whats going on in my life".  
  
"And my life's a picnic?!"Please pacey ok tell it to someone who doesn't know you ok, and not someone who does and knows you can do better,if you tried".  
  
"Thanx for the pic me up speech joey really.. but i think that i'll be heading home to tell father time about my latest accomplishment adios".(he leaves on his way down the street)  
  
"See,now that was my actual attempt to show my concern but does he care".  
  
"He cares jo everything you just said is sinking in as we speak,trust me".  
  
"Famous last words".(jen walks out of scool and notices them just standing there.)  
  
"Hey dawson...joey".  
  
(both)"hey"  
  
"So whats up?I mean do you guys want to do something "?  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Ok thats dawson...joey"?  
  
"Nah i think i'm going to go check up on pacey".(she leaves)  
  
"So i guess its just you and me huh dawson"?  
  
"Yep".(they begin to walk down the oppisite side of the street that joey and pacey just left on) (shows pacey walking inside the house quietly so that no one hears him)  
  
"Pacey...you're back".said doug witter  
  
"Yeah,ain't it great".  
  
"What are doing back dad still hasn't competley cooled off, if i were you i'd stay away".  
  
"Well you're not dougie bacause unlike you i believe in the solidarity of heterosexuality.buy hey don't get me wrong you're my brother and i accept you gay is okay".(winks)  
  
"Get off of it pacey i am not gay"!  
  
"Sure so where is deputy dick"?  
  
"Right here".(paceys father had been listening the whole time he was standing in the kitchen)  
  
"Hey pop".  
  
"You can come back pacey just apologize and pull your weight".  
  
(rolls his eyes)"Oh i pull my weight around here you just don't give a damn".  
  
"Excuse me,boy you better watch your mouth".  
  
"Pacey cut it out".  
  
"No way,i am not apologizing if you would have just left me alone i would have cleaned up, but no you just had to keep on going like always.  
  
"Listen boy if you think you're so grown than maybe you should leave,you ain't worth nothin' anyways"!  
  
"Yeah keep goin dad!(tears welling up) remind me just why i think hate you so much".  
  
"What did you say boy"?  
  
"You heard me".  
  
"Pacey"!(doug yelled, shocked)  
  
"What he shows me that everyday,come on dad why don't you just admit it you hate me thats why you come down so hard on me,thats why you think i'm nothing you despise me and you're just to scared to admit it to yourself.(silence)Admit it,you could'nt comprehend being a good parent for once unless its to doug or to gretchen, or mel,or christy even.But oh no not to me dad i'm just a waste of your time...admit it"!  
  
(hurt)"Son...i-i don't hate you i don't hate you at all".  
  
(calmer tone)"Say it...(louder)say it.....I WANT TO HERE YOU SAY IT!(almost in tears)  
  
"I DON'T HATE YOU SON,I COULD NEVER HATE YOU I (cough)I(cough)  
  
Suddenly he grabs his chest out of breath.  
  
"Dad"doug ran over to try and hold him up.by then he was on the floor. Coughing continues.  
  
"Dad"!Pacey call 911"!  
  
"OK".pacey ran over to the phone.  
  
"Hello yes,i think my fathers having a heart attack please help... ok(begins giving them the adress,fades)  
  
" 


End file.
